


The Loud Singing Man

by orphan_account



Series: * [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron doesnt, Aaron likes ClAsSiCs, Alex likes Elf, Christmas, Hamburr, Hamilton got locked out of the office, I'll fix it at some point, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, NETFLIX IS HARD TO TURN ON, So he's sad, This is Bad, Yes i know Elf isn't on Netflix, and Eliza has Phil, and he's divorced, and it's rushed, but it's fiction and I say it is, end me, its late and I made it at like 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex was living in his office until he lost the keys a few days before Christmas. He takes it upon himself to get Aaron in the Christmas spirit, and it sort of works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the ending. It's rushed. I was trying to catch up on Dancing With The Stars. This was not my first priority. It should have been but I wanted to watch the finale.
> 
> Heavily inspired by a few fics that I can't remember but I'll credit as soon as I remember them.

He was outside. Singing. Again. And of course, he was singing Christmas carols. Call him a Scrooge, but Aaron wasn't particularly fond of Christmas or Christmas carols.

He sighed and opened the door. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"I'm singing. I'm spreading Christmas spirit because _you_ seem to have _none, Mr. Burr, Sir._ It's Christmas! Do something!"

Aaron was so close to slamming the door on him. He had gone through this multiple times and really didn't feel like it again. Unfortunately, the other times this had happened, he had slammed the door in his face, and that didn't get him anywhere. So he was now forced to argue back.

"Do you really thing irritating the crap out of me will get me in the Christmas spirit?"

"It's a tradition, Burr." He didn't need to say that it was a daily tradition, that was implied.

Aaron's patience wasn't endless. It had been slowly draining all day and this was painful. "I don't need traditions. Look, it's cold and snowy, why don't you go home?"

Hamilton's reaction should have been captured on film. It was a mix between a glare, a grimace, a visual deadpan, whatever that might be, and possibly a look of amusement. "Aaron, I live in my office. I don't know how you might have missed this, but _I don't have a house_."

He had known that. He had listened. But he was also tired and he really didn't need to have to comfort Hamilton because he didn't have his kid on Christmas. Eliza had him. Eliza always has Philip. And Burr couldn't blame her. He's living in his office, eating only ramen and canned soup, and he's dirt broke. Not to mention he lost the keys to the office building, so he couldn't get in anyway.

"Look, that's your own fault. If you weren't constantly cheating on her and maybe payed some attention to her, she wouldn't have left you. Excuse me if I don't have much pity."

"Aww, come on, Burr. Don't be like that."

He sighed again. "Look, Hamilton. My daughter was about to open presents. You can join us if you want. It's cold and it doesn't seem that you have anywhere else to go."

Alex's eyes lit up. "What? Really?"

"I don't need you dying, Hamilton. My daughter won't mind. You're shivering and buried in snow, it'll kill you. Just... get inside."

He laughed a bright laugh, especially considering he was, in fact, buried in snow and shivering as Aaron had said. "Well, okay, if you're so insistent."

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey! It's the loud singing man!" Theodosia exclaimed when they both walked in. She quickly got up from her spot by the tree to meet him and her father. "I'm Theodosia, it's nice to meet you." She put out her hand.

"Oh!" He chuckled and shook her hand. "Alexander Hamilton." Turning to Aaron, he asked, "Your daughter? Better manners than you."

"You're welcome to leave at any time." Aaron responded loftily, walking to the kitchen. "Do you hot chocolate or anything?" he asked, pointedly giving him the more festive option.

"That sounds nice, thank you."

"You can sit down over there, I'll get it for you."

"Thank you again."

"Of course." It was as he sat down that he took in their house. It was minimally decorated, which Alex would have found unacceptable for the season, but he knew that he was in no place to argue. There were boxes scattered along the walls, mostly filled with what looked like useless crap, but upon further inspection, he noticed that they were actually quite expensive. Considering the state of Burr's office, he would have assumed that his house would have been kept in the same orderly form, but it was the quite the opposite.

Aaron came in a moment later, handing him the drink and sitting down on the couch next to him. "There you go." Theodosia was tugging at his sleeve. "What is it, T?"

"Can I open presents now, Daddy?"

"Of course."

She happily sat down by the tree. There were only a few presents there, but she seemed thrilled nonetheless.

"How old is she?" Alex asked.

"Nine." Then to Theo, he said, "That one's from your aunt."

"She's very nice."

"She is."

"What's with all the crap in the boxes? You're usually such a neat freak."

Aaron looked down. "It was my wife's. She left me this when she died, and I haven't been able to bring myself to sell it. I'm sure she wants us to sell it, that's why she left me with the "crap," but... I'm not ready to sell it yet. I'm not sure when I will be able to, but..."

"Oh... I'm sorry. You don't have to say any more if you don't want."

"Thanks."

"Daddy, daddy, look!" Theodosia came running over to her father. She excitedly started sharing her new gifts with him. He nodded along, distractedly.

He looked over at Aaron, while Theodosia happily played with her new toys. "She's sweet."

"Yeah." Glancing at the clock, Aaron said, "You don't have food, do you?"

"I have ramen and hot pockets in my office, if that's what you mean."

"Alex, that's disgusting. And hot pockets? Really?" He sighed. "Regardless, you lost the keys and now you have no food." _Of course_. "When did you lose the keys?"

"Friday."

Aaron stared at him. "Are you telling me you haven't eaten in two days?"

Hamilton looked down. "I had a Clif Bar yesterday. I had about five dollars in my pocket."

"Oh my gosh, Alex, that's not healthy. What do you want to eat?"

He looked up. "No, you don't have to do that. Please, I've already crashed your Christmas, you don't need to do anything for me."

"I don't _need_ to. But I'm going to. Here." He led Alex to the refrigerator. "Okay, this is what I have. I can make whatever you want, you're eating today."

"Do you just have, like, apples?"

Aaron laughed softly. "That's all you want?"

"I don't want to take your stuff..."

"It's not about what you want, it's about what you need. You can't survive another week on less than five dollars." That hit Alex a little harder, he had forgotten that they didn't have work next week. "Make yourself at home. Eat whatever you want. Don't eat the steak or potatoes though, I'm making that later."

"Wow, thanks. I won't," he laughed. "But seriously, do you have apples?"

"Yeah, here." Aaron pulled out an apple and then a cutting board and knife from the drawer next to him. "Don't eat it without cutting it, then it gets stuck up your teeth and it's a pain in the ass to get out. Just a word of warning."

"Got it." He took the knife and cut the apple up, carefully removing the peel.

"Seriously? Just eat the peel, it's not that bad."

Alex looked at him in shock. "Are you kidding me? The peel is terrible. It's the worst part, it gets stuck in your teeth, which hurts like a bitch and takes, like, five special surgeons to get out, not to mention it's bitter and plasticy."

Aaron laughed. "I haven't had to do that for Theodosia since she was three. I probably shouldn't be surprised that you can't eat it, though."

"Aww, what's that supposed to mean?" He pouted, continuing to eat his now peel-less apples.

Aaron handed him a plate and walked back over to the living room. "You can't deny that you're childish."

Alex, now following him with the plate in his hands, stuck out his tongue at him. "Rude." Aaron smirked at him. "Okay, fine, but I don't act like I'm _three_."

"I wouldn't say you never do, given what you had just done, but yes, you can be mature." Theodosia looked back at the pair bickering and grinned.

"Exactly." He took another bite of his apple defiantly.

They got to talking. Not arguing, but talking civilly, and eventually watched A Christmas Story with Theodosia. It was "a traditional Christmas movie that Theodosia enjoys and one that we make a habit to watch every year," as Aaron put it, and Alex was in no position to deny the opportunity to stay at the Burr's home.

Neither of them knew how it happened, but by the end of the movie, Theodosia was resting her head on Aaron's lap, and Hamilton was sleeping on his shoulder.

"Hamilton, wake up." Aaron muttered in his ear. Alex only groaned and tucked himself between Aaron's neck. "Alex, I have to make dinner. You're welcome to stay, but I have to get up." Theodosia got up from his lap and went down the hallway.

Alex seemed to wake up at the thought of food. "Wha— you're asking me to stay...?" He was still somewhat delirious and his words were slurring, but his point got across.

"Of course. It's getting late and you don't have food, just stay here. I mean, unless you want to sleep outside in the snow. I have a guest bed." He offered.

Hamilton sat up straighter. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about that."

"But are you sure? It's Christmas, you should be spending time with your family."

"Look, it's late. Make a decision. I just don't want you to die outside in the cold."

"I mean, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Okay," Aaron finalised. "You're staying here."

Alex looked at him seriously. "Why are you doing this for me? I've done nothing but irritate you and take stuff from you, and you're still doing this. Why?"

"It's Christmas," he answered simply.

"Aww, so you wouldn't help me if it wasn't Christmas?"

"Alex, I'll always help you. So why don't you help me make dinner?"

He grinned broadly. "Of course."

Dinner at home was usually quiet, now that it was just him and his daughter, but even with his wife, it was usually relatively quiet. Hamilton didn't seem to be comfortable with silence, and he was quick to start a conversation as they sat down.

"Guess what Jefferson said to me two days ago."

Aaron glanced up. "You saw him two days ago?"

Alex jolted his head up and gaped at Aaron. "Yes! Did I not tell you? He was at the pharmacy when I got that single Clif Bar. And he started asking me about my cases! And then he started insulting my previous one. He was saying stuff about how I talked way too much-"

"Which is true, by the way." Aaron interrupted him.

"Oh, shut up."

"You know it's true."

"Well, anyway, he was telling me that my current case is a dead case and that I'll never be able to win it. And that's bullshit, you know? Because I can win it."

Aaron nodded. "Yup." He knew Alex couldn't win it.

"Exactly! And so I told him that I could too win that case. And he started bragging about his cases and how great he is, and he's not even that good! Like, you're better. And I may not be amazing, but how dare Jeffershit think that he's somehow superior!"

"Language. My daughter is nine."

Theodosia giggled.

"Ah, yes sorry."

Aaron sighed for what seemed like the one-hundredth time that day. He faintly heard Alex continue to ramble as he tuned him out. He occasionally nodded along, pretending to be listening. Theodosia noticed this and intently listened to Hamilton, taking his attention. Aaron really owed her.

Turned out, he really didn't run out of things to say. An hour later as he was putting his plate in the dishwasher, he still managed to be speaking, while Aaron was grunting in annoyance at the dishwasher, which was probably breaking.

"Please, Alexander, talk less?" He turned to his daughter. "Theo, go brush your teeth and put your pyjamas on." She nodded and walked off.

Hamilton looked at Aaron seriously for a moment before asking, "Can we watch Elf?"

"What?"

"I mean, I'm not tired. If you are, okay, but, like, if you're not, can we watch Elf?"

Aaron laughed. "Why am I not surprised? I'll have to put Theo to bed first, but I'll watch it. Even though we just watched a Christmas movie an hour ago." Alex grinned. "You want anything else to eat?"

"Do you have popcorn?"

"Of course. Do you know how to set up Netflix through the PlayStation?"

"Yeah I think so?"

Aaron laughed. "If you haven't already, good luck. It's a pain in the ass to work. I'll go make the popcorn, and don't break the TV if you can't figure it out."

"This sounds difficult."

"Yup."

Less than a minute later, Aaron heard him calling, "How do you turn on the PlayStation?" He grinned.

"One second, I'll be right in." He finished putting the popcorn in the microwave, and walked toward the living room. "Alex, you literally just press the button here."

"That's a button?!"

"Apparently?"

Aaron managed to set the movie up relatively quickly and they both settled down on the couch with the popcorn that Alex insisted on putting a gallon of butter on.

"That's gross." Alex stuck out his tongue at him. "That's even more gross, eugh, stop, close your mouth."

Of course, as Aaron suspected, Alex couldn't stay awake long enough to get to the good part of Buddy and Jovie's romance, which was the only good part of the movie in his opinion. He had fallen asleep on his shoulder once again, and was drooling a little. "That's disgusting..." he muttered, and wiped it up with a tissue behind him.

"Huh?" Alex slurred as he started to wake up.

"Shh, no, it's nothing. Just go back to sleep."

He looked up at Aaron with half-shut eyes. "But I'm on the couch."

 _Actually, you're on my shoulder_ , Aaron wanted to say, but, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to keep him there. But that wouldn't keep him there anyway, he had to get up. "Okay, let's get you to bed," he said softly and lifted the smaller man up. He was surprisingly light and he immediately curled up into Aaron's chest. Aaron moved him down the hallway into the guest room, and put him down on the bed. "Do you need anything else?"

Alex's voice was soft already, as he was exhausted and probably hadn't slept well in a while, but it was softer still as he whispered, "Will you stay with me?"

He seemed so small and timid, which was an unusual look for Hamilton, and it made Burr's heart melt instantly. "Of course."

Hamilton sat up and looked Aaron in the eye. He put his hand on the other's cheek and the other around his back. Whatever he was about to do next, Aaron wasn't going to stop him. And lightly, almost unnoticeably at first, Alex pressed his lips to Aaron's. No, he definitely wasn't going to stop this. Aaron wrapped his arms around Alex and held him there, Alex leaning against his chest, and let his other hand fall down and rest on his lower back. They stayed like that for a few moments, holding the other in a kiss and an embrace. And when Aaron pulled away, Hamilton closed his eyes and leaned into his chest. His breathing slowed. Aaron smiled fondly at the sleeping man in his arms and kissed the top of his forehead. "Merry Christmas, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I know Elf isn't on Netflix. It should be though.
> 
> I finally figured out how to fucking turn on netflix
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: fightsinglivedie


End file.
